Revised version: The Blue Bird and the Castle
by contrite shadow
Summary: I'll leave the original, to remind me of the experience. But here's one that is, hopefully, a lot easier to read. The dialogue remains the same, only the style has been changed, to protect your sanity.


**Author's note:** Thank you for all the alerts and comments on my last couple of offerings. A few people have, very politely, suggested that the original format of this one makes it difficult to follow. I agree and like the story enough to make it more user-friendly. The dialogue remains unmolested, because I was pretty happy with that and only altered enough to make it readable. Oh, and I learned something from the experience; I use way too many words. But they're all so beautiful that I have trouble leaving any behind.

* * *

The Blue Bird and the Castle

Castle is with Beckett when she gets the call and then she almost stops his heart with the words, "Let's go. Shots fired at Alexis' school."

They're rushing to the elevator and Castle has his phone out when that oh-so-familiar "Dad! Dad!" announces that Alexis is calling. Still, Castle only breathes again when he hears his daughter's voice. Clearly upset, Alexis says, "Dad, we're fine, but Mark had to shoot someone. Dad, they were trying to take me and, when that didn't work…"

The distress in her voice causes him actual pain, but Castle gives Beckett a thumbs-up and then keeps his voice calm as he says to Alexis, "I'm on my way. Where are you?"

Castle hears Alexis calm herself with a deep, shuddering breath and then she says, "Principal's office. Mark had to stay at the scene."

Castle guesses her concern for the bodyguard who's become her friend and says, "Don't worry. I won't let him do time for protecting you."

Alexis sighs again and says, "Thanks, Dad. Can you stay on the line? I'm fine, but I just…"

When she doesn't continue, Castle says, "Of course, sweetie. You know that Beckett's way too much of a control freak to let me drive anyway."

Beckett knows that he's trying to distract Alexis, so she lets the taunt slide and focusses on getting to the scene in record time. Castle is still on the line with Alexis when they arrive at the school. He sees Mark being treated by paramedics and walks over to check on him.

Mark stands up, despite the bandage wrapped around his left shin and says, "Sorry, sir. I didn't spot them right off. They almost got the drop on me."

Castle gently pushes down on Mark's shoulder, urging him to sit down and then grasps the shoulder as he says, "That 'almost' is why I owe you everything."

Castle hands Mark the phone and says, "Someone wants to talk to you." While Mark is talking to Alexis, he says to Beckett, "He'll be okay?"

Beckett knows that he's not asking about the injury and says, "I'll find out while you get Alexis. But it looks like a clean kill, Castle."

Relieved, Castle retrieves his phone and thanks Mark again before heading to the office, chatting with Alexis on the way. Campus security are out in force, but have obviously been briefed, as they make no move to stop him. So he and Alexis are reunited in no time. On seeing his daughter, Castle wraps her in his arms, finally able to believe that she's really okay and eventually says, "What happened?"

Drawing strength from Castle's presence, Alexis is calm as she says, "Mark was holding the car door open and then he shoved me inside, yelling at me to lock the door. I hadn't even seen them at that point." But then Castle has to hold her again when Alexis says, "Dad, they started shooting and I saw Mark go down. I thought…I thought he was dead."

When they're both quiet for a while, the principal says, "I heard the shots and was following emergency procedures when Alexis burst in here, explaining what had happened."

Castle nods his understanding and then checks that Alexis can go before walking her to Beckett's car and then he says, "Just wait here, while I talk to Beckett."

When Alexis looks afraid, he says, "I'll just be a minute and you'll be able to see me the whole time. And then we'll get you home, okay?" By the time Castle reaches Beckett, all his anger has bubbled to the surface and he growls, "She's terrified. My _daughter_ is terrified."

Unsurprised at the venom in his voice, Beckett nods and says, "Two got away, but one was wounded, so we'll soon have them." And then she hesitates a moment, knowing that he'll resist, and says, "Alexis has to make a statement."

Castle's tone brooks no argument when he says, "Not today. They'll have to make do with Mark's for now." And then he's once again calm as he says, "Ready to go?"

Beckett nods and says, "Sure, Castle. I'll just let them know what's going on." She nods to the car and says, "Go ahead; I'll catch up." As he walks away, Beckett chews her lip for a second, remembering the last time Alexis was in danger. She knows that Castle would risk everything for his daughter and then ponders how much to risk stopping him from doing just that. After a few seconds of introspection, with no definitive answer, Beckett walks over to the investigating officers to make sure that Castle and Alexis will be left alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Just this once, Castle sits in the back seat and puts one arm around Alexis, keeping her at ease with idle chatter for the entire journey to their apartment building. Before they get out of the car, Beckett says, "Call me if you need anything, either of you." To Castle, she says, "I'll keep you posted."

After thanking her, Castle scans the street for reporters before shepherding Alexis upstairs and into Martha's welcoming arms. Finally glad of Martha's flamboyant nature, he lets her take charge of entertaining Alexis until the teenager is relaxed enough to laugh again, while he takes care of preparing dinner. Much later, when Alexis starts yawning and is persuaded to get ready for bed, Castle says, "Okay if I sleep on the recliner in your room?"

Alexis shakes her head and says, "I'm fine, Dad, honestly. I mean, it was scary while it was happening, but I know that I'm safe here."

With an apologetic smile, Castle says, "It's not for you, sweetie. There's no way I'll get to sleep tonight if I'm not looking at your face."

Alexis smiles and says, "Okay, Dad. But you know that you'll have to get your own room eventually, right?"

Too relieved to be upset at her teasing, Castle says, "Yeah, I know. And I promise that I'll try not to stare at you while you're sleeping."

Alexis throws up her arms and says, "Oh, great; now I won't sleep." And then she says, "What about a camp-in? That might be less creepy."

Castle's smile is answer enough and it's only a matter of minutes before the living room is transformed into a Manhattan camping ground. Martha is happy to join them for s'mores and hot chocolate, but draws the line at spending the night in a sleeping bag on the floor and eventually says goodnight. Settled in for the evening, with Castle only a few feet away, Alexis gives a contented sigh and says, "Quoth the raven, Dad?"

Castle knows what's she's asking, because he's heard the same request many times over the years and says, "Are you sure, sweetie? I don't think that's a good idea after what you've been through today."

Alexis smiles at his concern and says, "But I know it's not real and you tell it so well. I just have a feeling that it will help me get to sleep if I hear it one more time."

Trusting that Alexis knows best what will help her cope, Castle nods, clears his throat and begins his favorite poem, "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary…" Before he even finishes the third verse, Alexis is asleep. But Castle stays awake much longer, unable to close his eyes, for fear that she won't be there when he wakes.

Castle knows that he must have fallen asleep when he stirs from the recurring nightmare about Alexis being lost in the department store, only this time she was the one crying and then he remembers why Alexis has reason to cry and jolts awake. After a few frantic moments trying to get out of his sleeping bag, Castle gives up and worms over to offer Alexis what comfort he can. The sight of Castle crawling, caterpillar-like towards her turns Alexis' tears to laughter and she says, "What on earth are you doing, Dad?"

Grateful that she's able to laugh, even at his expense, Castle says, "I'm trying to give you a hug. But I can't find my way out of this blasted contraption."

Alexis mimics "blasted contraption" and then laughs again, until Castle says, "You might give me a hand, instead of just laughing at me."

Alexis is still chuckling as she helps free Castle and then says, "Okay, that's enough camping. Time for bed, before you hurt yourself."

Trying to neaten the mess that is his temporary bed, Castle says, "No, it's fine. You might have another nightmare and I want to be there."

Alexis grins and says, "And you will be, Dad. If I have another nightmare I'll imagine you as The Very Hungry Caterpillar and I'll be okay."

Castle grimaces and says, "Did you have to add the 'very hungry' to it? Beckett already claims that I never stop eating."

Alexis laughs yet again and says, "She's right." And then she kisses his cheek and says, "Night, Dad. Thanks for making it better."

Castle shrugs and says, "It's my job. Night, sweetheart." After she's gone he waits long enough to be sure that she's settled before heading upstairs with the sleeping bag.

* * *

After a few hours of undisturbed sleep, Alexis wakes early and heads to the bathroom, almost tripping over Castle, asleep outside her door. Overwhelmed by this simple expression of his love for her, Alexis sheds a few more tears, this time of joy and then gently wakes him and says, "Go to bed, Dad. I'm fine and I'll be here when you wake up."

Castle has barely slept and tries to stretch the aches out of his joints as he says, "Okay, I really am tired. Wake me if you need me?"

"I promise." Alexis watches him almost stagger downstairs and then calls Beckett and says, "He'll be fine, Kate, but he won't be in today."

Beckett breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Thanks, Alexis. He loves you so much it…I worry what he's capable of where you're concerned."

Alexis smiles and says, "Lucky for you he didn't notice how scared you looked in the rear vision mirror yesterday. So, you're okay today?"

Marveling at Alexis' strength, Beckett laughs and says, "I'm supposed to ask you that, but clearly you're coping just fine. But make sure you take it easy today, okay?"

"It's pretty much guaranteed that Dad won't let me do anything else, which is probably a good idea." And then Alexis says, "How's Mark?"

"He's fine; didn't even spend the night in hospital. But you might want to give him a few hours' sleep before you call him."

"Thanks, Kate." Alexis hesitates only a second and then says, "Look, Kate, I know you've been through worse stuff than I saw yesterday and…"

When she doesn't continue, Beckett says, "You can call me anytime, Alexis. And let your Dad talk you into counseling, okay? It might help."

Alexis sighs in relief and says, "Thanks. All right, I'd better go. When he does get back to work, please don't let him get too crazy."

"I think you have more chance of keeping him under control than I do. But I'll pursue this until we're sure that it can't happen again."

Alexis smiles and says, "I think he'd do anything for you that didn't directly hurt me. But I'll have a word to him as well. Thanks, again."

"Any time, Alexis." And then Beckett stares at the phone, lost in thought, before getting back to hunting down the young woman's attackers.

* * *

After a leisurely bath and some time spent reassuring friends, Alexis is still having breakfast when Castle emerges from his room, kisses her forehead and says, "Feeling better?"

Relieved that he appears calm and well rested, Alexis says, "Much. Thank you. Kate says that counseling is a good idea. Can you set that up? I feel okay now, but I presume there'll be bad days."

Pleasantly surprised, Castle says, "Sure, sweetie." And then he says, "Wow, all I have to do is get Kate to talk to you if I want you to do something?"

Castle actually blushes when Alexis grins and says, "I'm not the one who follows her around like a puppy dog, hanging on her every word."

"You had a rough day, so I'm going to let that one slide. But I think there're some things you shouldn't be allowed to tease me about."

"Oh, like how you 'didn't' tease me when I had braces? Or about every boyfriend I've had, or whenever I get a new haircut?"

Indignant, Castle says, "Hey, I've known you your entire life. I always have more ammunition than I use. Luckily for you, I'm a gentleman."

Recalling some of her most embarrassing moments, Alexis says, "Fair enough. I won't tease you about being whipped, if you stay a gentleman."

Castle solemnly shakes her hand in agreement and then says, "So, what's the plan for today…after you've satisfied your need for homework?"

Alexis smiles and says, "Perhaps being almost kidnapped counts as a valid reason for late homework. Want to be entertainment director?"

Obviously delighted, Castle says, "Well, I'm not sure what I can do for you on such short notice, but I'll do my best to entertain."

Alexis smiles and says, "As always." And then she says, "I don't want to go through that again, but I'm grateful for a day with you."

Castle is suddenly very serious when he says, "You'll never go through that again, I promise."

Frowning in concern, Alexis says, "Don't go nuts, Dad, please. Mark is there to watch out for me, and you can't protect me from everything."

Clearly unwilling to accept that truth, Castle says only, "I can try."

Praying that he'll hear reason, Alexis says, "If you talk to Mark about how we might improve things, I'll do whatever he suggests, okay?"

Castle knows that any plans for her safety will have a better chance of success if she cooperates, so he says, "Done. Thanks, sweetie."

With a visible effort, Castle cheers up and says, "Okay, time for some fun. But first this very hungry caterpillar needs some breakfast."

Alexis had actually forgotten his attempts to free himself from the sleeping bag and starts laughing all over again at the memory. Encouraged by her reaction, Castle enters the kitchen doing The Worm, until Alexis is weak from laughing and begging him to stop.

* * *

After a fun day with his family, Castle and the girls are at home when Beckett calls. Castle excuses himself, to take the call in private and says, "News?"

"The best; we got 'em. They're amateurs after some easy money and falling over each other trying to be the first to give a full confession."

Castle is almost dizzy with relief and says, "So, there's no Moriarty behind this attack? Alexis is safe?"

"No Moriarty, Castle; more like Mr. Magoo. They didn't even know that Whitbourne is a bodyguard and that would have been easy to find out."

Castle considers for a moment and then says, "Should I replace him? I'd rather keep him, but he might be in danger if his cover is blown."

"It's okay, Castle. I made sure that his face didn't make the news. I take it you haven't turned on your TV since the attack?"

Castle laughs and says, "No. Other than Alexis giving her statement, we've pretty much been hibernating." And then he says, "She's amazing."

"She's your daughter." When she realizes how much these few words reveal about her feelings for him, Beckett prays that Castle hasn't noticed and quickly says, "See you tomorrow?"

With a knowing smile, Castle says, "Whoa, detective, just back up a little. You don't really think you got away with that, do you?"

"Castle, please, we worked through the night on the case and I've just come off five hours of interrogations. Can you let this one go?"

Enjoying himself immensely, Castle says, "Of course; for a price." When Beckett remains silent, Castle can almost feel her fear as he says, "Dinner, and I'll develop amnesia." When she's still silent, Castle says, "Not a date, Beckett. We're about to start cooking and I'm sure the girls will want to thank you."

With an audible sigh of relief, Beckett says, "Family dinner sounds perfect. Thanks, Castle. Want me to bring anything?"

"A smile would be nice."

The End


End file.
